Heaven Invasion
An invasion of Heaven was carried out by The Abyss and spearheaded by Archdemon Satan. Heaven Invasion Gathering of Forces Archdemon Satan had enough of there being an unreachable realm, and thus conspired against Heaven. He did so by arranging a deal with The Devil, who lived in Hell. Hell was susceptible to Abyss energies, especially to the energies from Satan or 'Wrath'. The Attack Noticing a lull in the constant psychic barrier that surrounded Hell, Archdemon Satan began an terrible first wave against the guardians of Hell, and only on the last wave did he show up himself. Hell's Kitchen One of the first obstacles that laid in the the path to Heaven was the Border Gorge, otherwise referred to as Hell's Kitchen. This was due to the overwhelming abundance of Hell Troops, and the Spartans that guarded the pass. After a hundred years of bloody attrition in the gorge, the second wave of Abyss demons was sent to reinforce the first wave. The Hell Troops and Spartans would have won, if not for the fact that they have been fighting year long battles, which surely left detrimental fatigue. However, it was still fifty years before Abyss forces broke through the army of Hell situated in Hell's Kitchen. Arid Lane Skirmishes Between the cities of Hell and the Border Gorge (Hell's Kitchen) lies the Arid Lane. The Arid Lane is a flat surface of mostly rock and dirt, with the occasional mountain range. It is here where most of the small time battles of the Invasion took place. Notable Skirmish Areas * Toudis Mountain Range ** Some of the first Skirmishes took place here, due to leftover or surviving Hell Troops that hid in the mountains to launch guerilla raids. * Heaven's Belt ** This area was the most affected of the Arid Lanes. This was due to a psychic wall that separated the important cities of Hell from the invading Abyss forces. No one could get in or out, and thus a sort of Cold War began, which lasted about forty-five years. During this time, Hell Troops led several attacks against Abyss forces that had accumulated across Heaven's Belt. Hell City Sieges The psychic wall that separated the Arid Lane from the cities of Hell finally fell to the ever growing number of Abyss forces and thus began a many years-long campaign against nine cities of Hell. * Limbum, the Wall ** The second main obstacle of the Heaven Invasion. Limbum was more of a giant fortress than a city, as it stretched acro. Nonetheless, it was said that two hundred years were spent by Abyss Forces as they smashed wave after wave against the first stronghold of Hell. ** The entire city was entirely destroyed when Archdemon Lucifer arrived out of nowhere and unleashed his Abyss Breath, which had ripped through the entire city, ultimately reaching even the third city, Gula. * Libidine, the Spear ** This city held most of the troops and armaments that had reinforced Limbum. Unfortunately, most of it was destroyed when Lucifer's Abyss Breath beam ripped through. This lead to an easy victory for Abyss forces. However, Libidine was not lost without a fight, as there were enough elite troops to last twenty years. * Gula, the Gauntlet ** This city was where the shortest but bloodiest battles took place. The time of battle was likely five or less years. We don't exactly have records for how long the fighting was in Gula. * Cupiditas, the Leviathan ** Cupiditas was a city on top of a giant sea creature, which was called Leviathan, or The Beast by Abyss forces, due to another Archdemon sharing the name. Said sea creature was basically just Archdemon Leviathan, just fighting for Hell. In fact, it was Archdemon Leviathan. New records show that while Archdemon Leviathan can split itself, each split is independent of the other. Anyway, it seems a ten year old kid captured one using something called a "Master Ball." Heaven traded for Leviathan by trading over Arceus, the god of pokemon. And that's how Cupiditas got it's moving savior. * Ira, the Eye of the Storm ** Ira was once the main city other than Insidiæ (the ninth and final city of Hell), but due to the Abyss Invasion, it was evacuated and booby-trapped for the incoming Abyss forces which would delay them for a year from getting into the city. It worked in stalling Abyss forces, but only due to the size of Ira and because of the defense lead by Doom Guy. Considering it was only one guy defending, it's amazing Ira stood for seven more years. I guess considering he got backup from a super elite squad there to rescue him, he survived. But not really, as they never made it back. On one hand, he likely perished due to the fact that we never found a body. On the other hand, we didn't find a body. The dude was probably just transported somewhere somehow, that or he just went to stop the invasion at it's source. * Haeresis, the Pit ** This city was made up of lower criminals who didn't belong in higher security areas. Haeresis and Violentiam were off to the side of the Abyss forces' warpath to Heaven. Nonetheless, ten years were made to destroy the cities. Most of the criminals survived due to the traps keeping them in, and soon the Abyss would abandon destroying Haeresis and Violentiam, going after a much bigger target. * Violentiam, the Prison ** This city served as Heaven's high security prison. Violentiam and Haeresis were off to the side of the Abyss forces' warpath to Heaven. Nonetheless, ten years were made to destroy the cities. Most of the criminals survived due to the traps keeping them in, and soon the Abyss would abandon destroying Violentiam and Haeresis, going after a much bigger target. * Fraus, the Mind ** The city, being a physical illusion conjured by psychics, never really existed, but ruins of cities that had fallen to the energies of Hell were moved and combined together to put up the appearance of another city. After the Heaven Invasion, Fraus would go on to become an actual city of Hell and thus one of the shining beacons of restoration as the Abyss left the city relatively alone. This was due to Archdemon Mammon, resting deep in a crypt far underneath the location of Fraus, his presence keeping most of the Abyss away. * Insidiæ, the Heart of Hell ** This city was where the last five hundred years of fighting took place. Between Heaven and Hell, Playground of the Just In a snowy region, Between Heaven and Hell, Playground of the Just. This region was where the last battle, which lasted 162 years, took place. Each side threw everything they had into this final battle.This was also where Archdemon Satan was struck down by a righteous angel who was adorned with armor and weapons anointed by the blood of Archdemon Mammon: Archangel Hashmal. End of the Invasion With both sides either exhausted or dead, two fighters were left to take the field. On the side of the Abyss, Archdemon Satan. On the side of Heaven, Archangel Hashmal. However, it was not so simple as Archdemon Satan was waiting in some stronghold or something while he waited for Abyssal reinforcements which would never come. Well, they did come, its just that Archangel Hashmal brought some reinforcements of her own, along with her six other Archangel siblings (all of whom disappeared after the Heaven Invasion) wrecked most of Archdemon Satan's reinforcements. Believing in some weird sense of honor (I think Archangel Hashmal is some high level Mega Weeb, so much so she hears everything in Japanese and stuff like that.), she takes Archdemon Satan alone and wins apparently. (A bit awkward, but if you didn't know, Archdemon Satan respawns 20 minutes after he died. Not sure how though. Oh well...) After his death, the backup forces from Heaven began a cleanup of Hell. Mysteriously, the portal from the Abyss had closed leaving many of the Abyssal forces left to despair... that is until The Devil offered them jobs, at which point they happily became the demons of Hell. After all, it was either that or getting dusted by Heaven's Angels. Anyway, that's how the Heaven Invasion wrapped up. Trivia Alright fine, I do have one tiny piece of information left, not really relevant to the Heaven Invasion. Anyways... See, during this time some apprentice had been stealing Gigaradar tech from his teacher, Albert Einstein Elder God and he made his own Gigaradar, we're told it was solely made to search for the giant robot that made sandwiches cause this apprentice loves sandwiches to death, but Albert Einstein Elder God wouldn't let him use the giant sandwich robot. Anyway, this dude was fucking stupid (in general i mean) and put in the batteries the wrong way. Nonetheless, his Gigaradar still worked. However, it naturally didn't work the way he wanted it to, as it directed him to some weird soul/sprite things that were hanging around the closed Abyss Portal in Hell. After taking some data from said sprite things, and putting it in some weird machine, he discovered pure evil sleeping in their DNA. Antagonizing said pure evil lead to sprite data showing abyssal qualities, but aside from that, the sprites were usually calm and quite docile. They also occasionally took forms, which such a discovery was very coincidental due to this guy being a special kind of stupid. But the real discovery was that this dude recognized said forms from a game series he used to play (Dark Souls, Bloodborne, and Demon Souls) back in college. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't seem to prove this, and so he left the sprite things to wander out into the Gigaverse. That's totally not gonna backfire, smart guy. The problem with this trivia is that while it happened shortly after the Heaven Invasion ended, it's still really not that important. So what if some sprite like things look like a video game character, in fact they don't. Anyway, this piece of trivia doesn't have anything to do with the Heaven Invasion, but blame yourself for being so curious. Peace, I'm out. Original Author: Sonic BralaunikCategory:Event